All I Ever Wanted
by CCG2G
Summary: Once you fall in love it seem to never fall apart. Sophia Clement Beals moved into Sausalito in California with her gay guardian and her lil' brother that they bought him as a slave from Mexico. As she meets new friends and her love of her life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Once upon time long ago there was this girl who dreamed of being with the one she loved. How the boy would be so manly, dreamy, fine, handsome, and sexy. They would lie in the soft cold sand on the beach, looking at the sunset going down, and then their lips would gently touch. But that would never happen to her in a long time." I said reading my blog on myspace knowing I; Sophia Clement Beals had a fairytale love story that just didn't exist.

Dave my guardian, Marth my little brother, and I just moved to Sausalito in California. Dave found a job in Mill Vally High School. His job at Mill Vally High is a principle, which I'm a student there. Marth is in fourth grade at Old Mill Elementary School, so that makes him ten years old.

Today is May. 4,2010 and today looks like it will be a wonderful sunny day here. There's only two months left of school. All I'm doing is being at school and after that I don't' know what will happen.

I was in the kitchen staring at the sun rising in the East. Dave came in the kitchen and yawned. He rubbed his eyes.

"Your up early…" Dave said to me.

"Well actually I've been up all night"

"What? Why?" Dave asked me while he opening the refrigerator.

"Because I'm nervous going to the new school" I told him as I push my bangs out of my face. "Sophia you've been to million new schools and you are always nervous about—"I cut him off.

"I know. I know. But something bad going to happen, I can feel it in the air"

"Nothing gonna happen okay. Anyways I'll be at Mill Vally High with you"

"Right…" I said then I sighed.

"Now get ready" He said to me.

I got up out of the chair and walked towards my room and I saw Marth walking towards me tiredly.

"Why… Why so… early" Marth said.

Marth has short black thick hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and his height is 4'4. Dave on the other hand has short thin blond hair, blue eyes, and his height is 5'11 almost six feet.

I went into my room. My room is really small, its 9x9. When you walk into my room on the left is a small brown bookshelf, next to the bookshelf is my closet, in front of my closet is my water bed, then on the right from my bed is my brown dresser, and then my brown tall desk that had junk on it. I got out my blue plaid skirt, black shirt with white sailor scarf around it, and white stockings. That is the Mill Vally High School uniform. I put that on, brushed my short reddish hair, put it up in pigtails with a big black bow, my square big black frame glasses, looked at myself in the mirror, and I notice my eyes were really blue. Freckles were just all over my face.

I got my backpack off my desk and walked back into the kitchen. Marth was sitting at the table with his head down. Dave was cooking slices of ham in the frying pan.

"Okay kids get ready fro school" Dave told us as he yawned again.

"Already for school" I told him putting my backpack on the table.

"Nooooo…" Marth moaned.

"Come on Marth…" I said to him sighing.

"No!" Marth yelled.

"Alright then no breakfast for you" Dave said as he put the cooked slices of ham on a plate. "FINE! I will! Okay!" Marth said tossing himself out of the chair.

Marth went into his room angrily. I set the table as Dave put the plate of ham on the table. I sat down and took a slice of ham and put it on my plate.

"This looks good Dave" I said to him and I put the whole slice of ham into my mouth.

"Well that's good" Dave told me.

Dave sat down and ate with me then five minutes later Marth came into the kitchen and quickly sat down to eat with us. I finished eating before them so I stared at them as they ate. I noticed Dave was wearing a suit and a nice one too. Marth was wearing an orange t-shirt, spiked collar around his neck, and light brown shorts on. I looked up at the clock and we were late for school.

"Dave were late!" I told him.

"We are?" Dave said and he turned around and looked at the clock.

"Yes I hope were late!" Marth cheered.

"Oh my gosh we are late! Okay kids get in the car!" Dave said rushing to his room.

"But I'm not done eating yet" Marth said.

"You can eat it in the car" I told him as I picked him up with my left arm.

Dave had his briefcase in his hand and the other hand he had his car keys. I grabbed my backpack and went into Marth's messy bedroom and got his backpack. We went out the door. I ran up to Dave's pink Volkswagen and put Marth in the back seat and I rushed to the other side of the back seat door to put Marth's and I backpack in the back seat. Then I went into the passenger seat. Dave started the car and drove off.

"Well that was quick" Dave said.

"I guess but next time lets not be late" I told him.

"But I want to be late Dave… Like everyday" Marth told him.

"Okay guys here we go. First day of school in California!" Dave said excitedly.

We dropped off Marth and of course when we left him he started crying. Then we went to Mill Vally High. Since we were late we were in traffic in the parking lot.

"Dave I'm really nervous, like I'm gonna puke" I told him.

"Nah you probably just have the butterflies that's all" He said.

"I don't think so," I told him.

We waited in the traffic for least for ten minutes. Then Dave finally parks his car and the bell ranged.

"Oh shoot." Dave mumbled

"Don't' worry you'll be fine" I told him.

"I'm not worried about me but you" He said as we walked into this hallway that had a sign of a letter G.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because your late" Dave angrily whispered to me.

Dave went up to this girl who was standing next to this other girl.

"Excuse uh… Where would the office be?" Dave asked the girl.

The girl has short brown hair, green eyes, and her height is 5'6. The other girl had long blond hair, brown eyes, and her height is 5'3.

"Who are you?" The blond girl asked rudely.

"I'm Mr. Moore the new principle here," Dave told them.

"Ohh…" The blond girl said surprised.

"Oh sorry Mr. Moore. I'm Vanessa Halden and this is my friend Nancy Bowen." Vanessa said.

"Well nice to meet you Vanessa and Nancy" Dave said just smiling away.

"The office is around the corner sir" Vanessa said.

"Why thank you, oh and this is my niece Sophia Beals" Dave told them as he greeted me to them.

"Hi" I said to them as I waved.

"Hello uhh…" Vanessa paused.

"Sophia" I told her.

"Ah. What a lovely name" Vanessa said smiling.

"Thanks" I told her.

"Well we better go and for you as well" Dave said.

"Right Mr. Moore and Sophia you should hang out with us in the quad at lunch" Vanessa said.

"Alright" I told her.

Dave walked away and I followed him. I heard Nancy talking to Vanessa saying mean things about me. Then I looked around noticing the girls all wore the same outfit school uniform. The boys wore a black or white button up shirt with long sleeves, light blue pants or jeans with a black or brown belt, light blue button up jacket, and a blue tie.

Dave and I went into the office then this big lady shrieked and rushed towards us.

"Ohh! Mr. Moore, it's wonderful to have you here…" The big lady said smiling.

The big lady had curly long brown hair and brown eyes.

"That's wonderful" Dave said smiling shaking her hand and the big lady blushed.

"Oh I'm so sorry I'm Ms. Dee and I do the attendance here in the office"

Dave just shook his head then spoke.

"Oh I almost forgot. This is my niece Sophia and she is a new student here." Dave said as looked at me.

"Hi" I said nervously.

"Oh. She's such a cutie, I'll get her schedule which should be right here" Ms. Dee said going behind the desk and picked up a little piece of paper.

"Oh here it is." Ms. Dee said giving me my schedule.

My schedule is Math, Foods, English, and P.E., which was an all right schedule. The schedule in Mill Vally High is a block schedule. The teacher's names are Mr. Ronald, Ms. Lassuire, Mr. Teal, and Mrs. Schos.

"Ms. Dee may someone take me to these classrooms?" I asked.

"Oh of course! Elora!" Ms. Dee said and this girl with long wavy black hair and brown eyes with a black lace choke collar around her neck came out of this one room.

"Yes Ms. Dee?" Elora said coming towards Ms. Dee.

"Will you show Sophia classrooms, she's a new student here"

"Oh okay." Elora said as she looked at me.

She smelled like carp, which it didn't smell bad. I was guessing she is a Lind worms Dragon only because Dave smells like carp and he's a Lind worms Dragon. But she couldn't be because Lind worms Dragon colors are green, pale, orange, and sandy yellow. So maybe she's a Knucker Dragon for sure.

"May I see your schedule?" She asked.

"Yeea… Of course" I told her handing her my schedule.

"Oh you have Mr. Ronald for Math… He's a great teacher" She told me.

"That's good" I told her and she walked out of the office. I turned around and Dave smiled at me giving me the thumbs up and I smiled back and then followed Elora.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Elora took me to Mr. Ronald's classroom she told me that she doesn't know Ms. Lassuire the Foods teacher but she did know Mr. Teal and Mrs. Schos and that we'll have Mr. Teal for English together.

So Elora goes up to the door and opens it and all the students were seated. Mr. Ronald had dark brown hair, bald spot on top of his head, and a bushy brown mustache. He looked old with baggie eyes.

"Uhh… May I help you?" Mr. Ronald asked in his croaky groaning voice.

"Yes. This is Sophia a new student" Elora told him.

"Oh… uhh…Yes! Yes! Uhh… Sophia please sit in the back that will be your seat for now on" Mr. Ronald said to me and I quickly sat down.

As the students stared at me I noticed Vanessa was sitting in front of the classroom and Nancy sat in left side of the classroom in the middle. There were a boy with short spiked black hair, brown reddish eyes, and his height is 5'11. He sat right next to me. Next to him was his guy with auburn hair, brown eyes, and his height is 5'9. On the other side of me was this girl who gave me a dirty look.

She had blond long wavy hair and blue eyes..

"Okay class do one through forty-five on page five hundred sixty-four." Mr. Ronald told us.

The students got out paper and their Math textbook out under their desks. I did the same as well.

"Hey Winter! How you do this?" this one girl asked whispering to the blond hair girl. The girl asking had long straight brown hair and brown eyes.

"Ask the teacher," One other girl said in an attitude to the brown hair girl. The one girl had strawberry blond wavy hair and green eyes.

"I'll ask okay Jessica" Winter said nodding her head and smiling.

"Okay!" Jessica said excitedly.

"Hey Zachy… Can ya help meh, I'm stuck on this problem…" Winter said so theatrical to the boy who sat next to me.

Zach slowly turns his head at her and gives her an evil plain glare at her.

"Don't call me Zachy…" Zach said in a evil voice.

"Oh okay. Sorry about that but can ya still help meh?" Winter asked again twirling her hair with her finger.

"I can help you!" The guy said who was sitting next to Zach.

"Uhh…" Winter said then paused giving him a dirty look.

"I'm Curt!" Curt told her as he smiled.

"Right… uhh… No sorry" Winter said then smiled.

"Ask the teacher if you want help" Zach told Winter.

"Rosie could you?" Winter asked the strawberry blond hair girl.

"Of course" Rosie said as she sighed.

"Thanks Rose!" Winter said smiling.

Nancy came over to Winter.

"Hiya Winter! What's up girl?" Nancy asked.

"Stop the crap okay" Winter told her..

"Yeah… Stop that crap okay!" Jessica said in a attitude.

Vanessa came over to me.

"Hey Sophia" Vanessa said to me.

"Oh hey Vanessa" I said.

"How's Mill Vally High so far?"

"Good. Good."

"That's good. So where you from?"

"You mean born right?"

"Yeea… Yes!"

"I was born in Germany," I told her.

"Oh! Wow that's cool" She said surprised.

After everyone finished the problems we did a five-page worksheet. Then after we finished that class was about to end. As the bell rang everybody left the classroom and I walked up to Mr. Ronald.

"Mr. Ronald?" I said.

"Uhh… Yes?"

"Where is Ms. Lassuire's classroom?" I asked.

"Oh just around the corner on your right" He said.

"Oh thank you" I told him and I walked out of the classroom.

Everybody was standing in the hallway chatting and I was guessing it was break. But I just went to my next class. As I went into my next class I saw the teacher, Ms. Lassuire. She had long brown wavy hair and a big mole on the bottom of her lip.

"Excuse?" I said walking up to her.

"Yes?" Ms. Lassuire said as she turned around.

"I'm the new student here" I told her showing her my schedule.

"Oh! You must be Sophia Beals! Nice to meet you!" Ms. Lassuire said.

"Yeea… Nice to meet you Ms. Lassuire, right?" I asked.

"Yup! Uhh… You'll sit at table six" She told me and turned around and looked for table six and there it was. Table six was the last table in the back of the room.

The bell suddenly rang and I quickly sat down. I notice a few students were already sitting in their seat. Then a bunch of other students came in as the last bell ranged.

"Okay class sit down… Quickly please" Ms. Lassuire said and the students did.

"Thank you now today—" Ms. Lassuire stopped talking and turned around as this one boy with short brown hair and blue eyes and this other boy next to him with puffy black hair and brown eyes came in.

"Sorry Ms. Lassuire" Blue eyed boy said.

"Well nice to see you Jerry and Jim" Ms. Lassuire said smiling at them.

"Good morning" Jim said to Ms. Lassuire who had the black hair. They sat at table six. Jerry was sitting next to me, and then next to him was Jim.

"Now class today were gonna—" Then she stopped talking again as these two other guys came in.

One guy had short red hair, blue eyes, his height was 5'7, and he had a Russkiye Mekhoviye Traditsii. The other boy had light brown eyes, puffy short blond hair, and his height is 5'6.

"Hello Ms. Lassuire" Blond hair boy said smiling.

"Please just come in Nathan and Lenny and just sit down" Ms. Lassuire said like she was pestered.

The two boys came over to table six and the red head boy sat next to me and the blond hair boy sat next to red head boy. Everyone at my table were giving evil glares at each other accept I.

"Okay class today were gonna make chocolate chip cookies so work! Work! Work!" Ms. Lassuire said and everyone got to work except our table. They just glared at each other.

"Alright uhh… I'm Sophia and…" I stopped feeling really stupid and Jerry looked at me. "I'm Jerry and this is my friend Jim" Jerry said then smiled and Jim glared at me.

"Hi… Sophia…" Lenny softly said blushing.

"Oh okay! Lets cook!" I said trying to cheer them up.

"I'll get the supplies" Jim said angrily and he got up and got the supplies.

"I'll do the dishes" Jerry said getting up and stretching.

"Nathan and I will cook" Lenny said softly.

"May I help?" I asked.

"No!" Nathan said quickly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I said no" He said angrily.

"Fine… Ms. Lassuire!" I said.

"Yes Sophia?"

"Nathan won't let me help them"

"Oh really?"

"Yes"

"Nathan is that true?"

"No" Nathan lied.

"Oh…" Ms. Lassuire said.

"She just thinks that" He said.

"Oh okay… He will" Ms. Lassuire told me.

She walked off and I turned around and looked at Nathan and he just smiled at Lenny then looked at me.

"You think you're so cool" I told him.

"Well I am and if I were you… You should stay away from me"

"Stay away from you… Hell about that I ain't scared of you"

"You tell him" Jerry said.

"Shut up dog boy!" Nathan said to him.

"What up say flying lizard?"

"Oh the supplies are here!" Lenny said as Jim put the supplies on the counter.

There was something weird about this guy. I mean dog boy and flying lizard.

Then I started smelling them but from where I was standing and all I could smell is Jerry and Jim that smell like dirty human and Lenny who smells like carp. There I was guessing for sure maybe Lenny was a Lind worm Dragon.

"You guys like dragons?" I asked stupidly wondering how they react.

"What?" Lenny and Nathan said confused reacting quickly.

"No…" Jerry and Jim said the same time.

"Oh I do. My favorite dragon is the European Black Dragon and the Frost Dragons." I told them and they stood silently then Lenny and Nathan started making the cookies.

"Oh you do?" Jerry asked.

"Yes there amazing. How they fly, attack, and mate…" I told him and Jerry snickered.

"You want to know what I think of dragons" Jerry said and Jim smiled.

"No" Nathan said not even looking at him.

"Sure" I said.

"I think there disrespectful, low, lifeless, disloyal, impotent, and dumber then a human" Jerry said which upset me because dragons aren't like that at all.

"Wow… You're an A-hole." I told him.

"What?" Jerry said surprised.

"Whatever lets just finish cooking" I told him.

After the cookies were done I ate them all because the guys didn't want any. Since we had an hour left Ms. Lassuire made us do a few questions out of the Foods book. Then that class end and I went to my next class, which I did find my way pretty good because Mr. Teal was down two hallways from Ms. Lassuire.

As I went into Mr. Teal's classroom I saw Mr. Teal writing on the white board. Mr. Teal was a big guy with gold brownish hair and glasses.

"Hello Mr. Teal" I said walking up to him.

"Uh! Whaa? Oh Hello!" Mr. Teal said nervously.

"I'm Sophia the new student here" I told him.

"Oh Okay uhhh…" He said looking at his computer then he looked at me.

"Sophia… you'll be sitting over there on that side in the fifth desk." He told me as he pointed and I walked over the last row on the right side of the classroom.

As the bell ranged I sat down and I saw Nathan, Zach, Elora, Curt, and this white hair kid coming into the classroom and Nathan looked straight at me as he walked over to me.

"Okay… Okay… Okay… Uhh… Students we have a new student and her name is Sophia… and also a visitor" Mr. Teal said pointing at me nervously.

As I looked around me I notice Nathan was behind me, across from him is Zach, and behind Zach is the white hair kid. The white hair kid of course had white longish hair and light blue eyes. Anyways Elora was across from me and in front of Zach. Curt was on the other side of the class with Winter, Rosie, Nancy, and Vanessa.

Then Dave came into my class.

"Oh Mr. Moore! Glad to see you!" Mr. Teal said shaking Dave's hand.

"Ah Mr. Teal! Glad to meet you and I see you have my niece Sophia in your class" Dave said looking at me.

"Sophia is your… niece?" Mr. Teal said bit shocked.

"Yup" Dave said looking at his watch.

"Well I better go" Dave said and he waved at me smiling and I waved back.

"Thanks for coming Mr. Moore!" Mr. Teal said as Dave left the classroom.

"Okay class get the Shakespeare book out" Mr. Teal said and everybody did.

Mr. Teal started reading to us. As Mr. Teal turned away towards the class which did ninety percent of the time, Nathan would his feet on my chair and he push it like he was humping me then when Mr. Teal turn towards us he would stop. So about two hours annoyed and pissed about Nathan banging on my desk. Then finally Mr. Teal was done and we had ten minutes left of class. Winter and Rosie were trying to flirt with Zach but he didn't react.

"I love you Zachy!" Winter told him.

"Don't call me that" He said.

"I love you too! Your so hot!" Rosie.

"God! Make them go away!" Nathan said upset.

"Go away you stupid sluts!" The white hair boy said.

"Go Jesus!" Curt cheered.

The two girls left and Nancy stared at Curt and Winter went up to her.

"Finally! Thank you Curt!" Nathan said and Curt walked to them.

"You know Nathan you're just jealous that Zach has girls that like him and he has a girlfriend too" Jesus told Nathan.

"I know. I know. But human girl think I'm a freak, even my known kind." Nathan said.

"One day you'll have someone that loves you dearly" Elora told him and while I was hearing this I just looked down at my desk.

Then the bell rang and it was lunch and I just sat in the cafeteria with Vanessa and Nancy. Of course I saw Nathan with his fluffy snow hat, Zach, Elora, Jesus, Curt, Lenny, and two other people I didn't know. Then it was P.E. for me next.

As I went into the girls locker room I saw a teacher with blond hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. I walked up to her.

"Excuse me" I said.

"Yes?" The teacher said.

"I'm Sophia the new girl in—" she cut me off.

"Oh you're my new student… I'm Mrs. Schos" She said.

"Oh hi Mrs. Schos!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Uhh here's your P.E. clothes and your locker is P14" She told me.

I looked for my locker and I found it and I changed into my P.E. clothes. The P.E. shirt was too big for me and the P.E. shorts were too small for me. I notice Nancy had P.E. too. Mrs. Schos told us to go outside and all the girls did.

Now all we did in P.E. was a mile run, which I did well on, and basketball. Mrs. Schol's TA was Nathan and Jesus and Victor who has silver hair and green hair. Which his girlfriend Riley that is race basically on the mile run she has long wavy red hair and blue eyes. That's Nathan little sister because she told me after we raced.

Then School ended for me and I went to Dave's office.

"Oh Sophia! How was school?" He asked.

"Not so great" I told him.

"Oh well let get Marth and make some dinner" He said to me smiling.


End file.
